The return
by ForbiddenFantasy019
Summary: Spiderman gets hurt, and somehow ends up in an alternate universe, but in this place Peter Parker doesn't exist, ever! This is our universe... What will happen when spidey meets a mysterious girl, alone with no one left to care for her. This girl has power but... wait a minute- isn't that impossible here?


**Hi guys, this is my new ultimate spiderman fanfic. I hope u like it. I'm planing to do about 1000 words every chapter. This starts out in my OC's pov.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own ultimate spiderman but I do own my OCs and the plot for this story.**

This just has to be the most boring thing ever...

Shopping with my family sucks. I don't mean I don't like my family or anything, (I love them and all) but my mum always makes me try on clothes (and I mean looooooaads of them). At least my brother and sister are made to try on clothes too, so then I can take pictures of them wearing ridiculous things (he,he,he he... and I sometimes even put them on snapchat).

if you're thinking l am mean then I should tell you about them.

First there is my little sister Ellie. she has blond hair that goes down to her elbows. She usually wears a pink holister hoodie and black leggings. She is always and I mean always playing pranks on me. One time she was having an (inocent) "sleepover" with her friends, then that morning I woke up to find them throwing waterballoons at me.

The worst thing of all about that was that mum didn't tell them off, and instead she said it was my fault. (I know that your thinking how could it be my fault, she was the one throwing water balloons) Mum said I should have set a better example, being the bigger sister and all. But if you think that's bad...

Don't forget about my brother Andrew. He never let's me into his room, and I swear that he is hiding something up there. I hear him talking to someone all the time but mum says he is talking to his friends over his Xbox one but i know better. I wish I had an xbox. I asked for one for my birthday but I didn't get one. Once I played fifa 16 on my friend's ps4 and I won 5-1.

Anyway, enough about them. My name is Hayden McLean. I have wierd purple and blue eyes (like seriously, is that natural?) and red hair (which is red and not ginger, and it's natural too) with blond dip dye. I usually wear a bomber jacket (which is unzipped), a black and purple holister t-shirt, ripped jeans and purple coverse. I like to draw, read, write, and watch cartoons. the most recent one i have been watching is ultimate spiderman. I have only seen season 1 and part of season 3 but it is awesome! But seriously, who can freeze time to talk to the viewers? it's just wierd, but still cool.

If you're wondering why I haven't mentioned my dad yet, it's because he's dead. Mum said he died before I was born. I don't m

iss him anyway. It's kinda hard to miss someone you've never met. Mum married my step dad after that, but she broke up with him after ellie was born, oh, and by the way, I'm 17, Andrew's 16 and Ellie 's 9.

So anyway, back to the main story...

I got into the car as fast as I could. The faster it is, the sooner it's over, right?

At least the radio in the car was on. Music always helps pass the time.

We were half way there by now. The local shopping centre isn't far away anyway- "That's weird.." Andrew said, drawing my attention. I looked out of the window, nothing looked wrong.

"What? I asked.

"Over there." He said, pointing at a big shed which had burn marks on the side. It looked like it had been on fire. It was giving me a weird vibe. I don't know why, but it just seemed out of place. Many it was a trick of the light but it seemed to give off a purple-ish glow.

"It was probably just on fire." said Ellie, boredom evident in her tone, and stopping my trail of thoughts. She looked for the shed but we had passed it and it was out of sight.

Something was wrong with that shed. I just have this feeling that something's not right. I know it's odd but I think I've felt this feeling before.

We had arrived at the shopping centre. (It was only 10 miles away so it only took 15 minutes.) Mum drove into the petrol station first.

"Why do we need more petrol?" I asked. we had enough to get back home so why did we need more?

"Oh Olivia, didn't your sister tell you we were going to New York?" She said.

"No she didn't- wait... New York?" That's another hour away! "But why are we going there?" The traffic was really slow there...

"We're visiting your great aunt Erica in Manhattan."

"Why?"

"She just had her hip transplant. Now put your seat belt back on and stop talking." my mum said before getting out of the car to put petrol in.

"Oh, okay." I replied putting my seat belt back on. I hadn't even realised I had taken my seat belt off... I heard my sister sniggering beside me.

"what's so funny?" I asked.

"This!" She said mischievously. I was going to ask her what she meant until I felt something crawling on my back.

"There's a spider on my back, isn't there." I said, bored.

"You're not scared?" She asked confused, moving her camera from in front of her face.

"Of course not." I replied, moving the spider from my back to my hand.

"If I was scared, it would be an insult to spiderman. Wouldn't it?"

"You're wierd." Ellie said. She folded her arms muttering something like: "Spiderman isn't real" and "How could he be insulted anyway."

I turned away and looked out of the window. "I wish spiderman was real." I murmured to myself. It would be so cool if he _was_ real. but some wishes never come true-

Boom!

I heard a giant explosion. I closed my eyes tight, then opened them slowly. I expected to see something bad but everything was exactly the same. Even Ellie was sitting beside me like nothing happened and Andrew was still in the front.

"What was that?" I said, not realising I said it _out loud_.

"What's wrong?" Andrew asked, looking kinda- worried?

"Nothing" I . He would just think I'm crazy if I told him what I heard.

Mum got back into the car shortly after that. we were now on our way to New York, yay. (I just don't want to see great aunt Erica. She was _always_ mean to me.)

I stared out of the window, wondering about what I heard. It was wierd. Nothing like this had happened before-

"Where am I?"

What was that? I thought looking around me. The voice seemed to come from nowhere- but everywhere. Am I going insane? I hope not, but I really heard a voice. it seems so familiar too... I have to find out why I am hearing these things. The explosion sounded so loud and real but I can't place my finger on where I've heard that voice before... Somehow I know I will find out the answer soon.

"My head hurts..."

"Shut up." I muttered.

 **This ended up being 1,264 words! I'm so happy!**


End file.
